Caller identification for incoming telephone calls is known in the art. As part of many advanced telephone systems, an identification by telephone number and/or name of the calling party may be displayed at a receiving telephone station, which may include the date and time of call, etc. A person at the receiving telephone station may view such caller identification information and, for example, decide whether to answer the incoming call.
Various telephones and ancillary devices halve been developed to process such caller identification information. Principally, such devices display the incoming caller's telephone number and/or name, etc., such as with a stand-alone display or with a display integrated into the telephone. With such a device, a person watching television must be near (or move to be near) the display in order to view such displayed information, and such a person must be near (or move to be near) the telephone in order to answer or otherwise process such an incoming call.
Such devices in such circumstances are limited in their utility and provide an undesirable level of inconvenience for many users.